littlebigplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
LittleBigPlanet PS Vita
LittleBigPlanet PS Vita is a video game developed by Double Eleven Limited and Tarsier Studios for the PlayStation Vita handheld game console. It will be the fourth game in the LittleBigPlanet franchise; a series of puzzle platformers for the PlayStation 3 and PSP centred around user-generated content. The game was first announced in January 2011 along with the reveal of the PlayStation Vita console, previously known as the Next Generation Portable (NGP), and the first details of the game were revealed on 6 June 2011 at the Electronic Entertainment Expo (E3) 2011. The game was released in 2012. Gameplay As in previous titles in the LittleBigPlanet series, players control a character named Sackboy through a variety of worlds utilising the character's various abilities such as jumping and grabbing objects. It also features various non-platforming mini-games. Numerous multiplayer options are available. As well as up to four-player online competitive or co-op gameplay, the PlayStation Vita's multi-touch display can be used by two players for competitive games. "Pass'n'Play" is also available, enabling turn-based gameplayBig . And Also New DLC of Little Big Planet Vita Cross-Platform Gameplay With Little Big Planet 2. Content Creation Players are able to create their own levels and share them online using the PlayStation Network. With 3g, players can upload them from anywhere.The PlayStation Vita's touch-screen display can be used to directly draw objects and platforms in the game world. As well as unique creation tools such as these, the game also includes all of the tools available in LittleBigPlanet 2. Costumes used to customise the player's character are transferable between the PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Vita games. New Features New Touch-based Tools *Touch Sensor *Touch Tweaker *Motion Recorder *Touch Cursor New Materials *Rain *Fireworks *Kaleidoscope *Dotted Outlines *Dust *Dust Cloud *Flowing Water *Neon *Neon Light *Rain *Snowflakes *Starfield *Waterfall *Invisible Material New Logic Tools *Memorizer (Saves Levels) New Tweaks *Clean Up When Destroyed Tweak *Improved Bounce Pads *Multiple Corner Editing *Text Tool *Positional Connectors *Static & Dynamic Objects *UV Scaling *Include tags in the same microchip New Gameplay Kits *Decoration Spinner Misc. New Tools *Unphysicalise Tool *Sticker Scrubber Changes from LittleBigPlanet 2 *Randomizers do not repeat the same pattern *Pink text can be used in magic mouths *Objects can be captured from the tweak menu For more changes,view more changes in LittleBigPlanet PS Vita/Changes Gallery LittleBigPlanet Vita Box-Art.jpg|LittleBigPlanet PS Vita America Box-Art LittleBigPlanet Vita Logo.png|LittleBigPlanet PS Vita Logo 158px-Lbpvita.png|LittleBigPlanet PS Vita America Box-Art alt look LBPV Pre-Order.jpg|LittleBigPlanet PS Vita Pre-Order Bonus Littlebigplanet Vita Pic.jpg|A Look At The Game Colonel Flounder.jpg|Colonel Flounder Sean Brawn.jpg|Sean Brawn Marianne Noisette.jpg|Marianne Noisette The Unbeleivable Otis.jpg|The Unbelievable Otis Mrs. Sunshine.jpg|Mrs. Sunshine Littlebigplanet Vita Pic 2.jpg|A pic showing off the new Touch Material Littlebigplanet Vita Pic 3.jpg|A pic showing off some new costume pieces 150px-Hollow Render.png|Hollows are the main villians in Littlebigplanet PS Vita.|link=Hollow LittleBigPlanetVita.png|The Original Logo Trivia *A Beta version has been revealed. *A Demo came out in Japan. *it was released 11 days early although the digital version was still released on the 25th. See Also *Unknown Goo Material External links *Double Eleven Limited official website *Tarsier Studios official website Category:Games Category:Game Info Category:Video games with user-generated gameplay content Category:Gameplay Category:LittleBigPlanet PS Vita